Ryutaro x Reader
by Passing ships
Summary: One day when you're out running, you bump into a boy. It doesn't help that this attractive stranger is doing his very best to wiggle his way into your life. And it doesn't help that fate is giving him a hand. This story is the ultimate aventure of a life time. But are you ready for it?
1. Chapter 1

I went down the street in a fast pace. I was barely watching where I was going, so when I bumped into someone, I was so surprised. It was a tall boy with midnight blue hair and stunning purple (they're purple aren't they? If not, I'm sorry for the mix up.) eyes. He also was wearing hot pink make up. But over all, he was attractive._ Very attractive._That thought made me blush. I cursed myself for even thinking this about a total stranger. I pulled myself to my feet and offered my hand to him. To my surprise, he actually took it. "Sorry about that." I muttered, looking down. I was so embarrassed! When I finally got the courage to look up, I noticed he was smiling. This provoked a furious blush from me. His smile truly was amazing. It was warm and forgiving. Handsome, but sly. Like he was planning something. As much as it warmed me, it also scared me. I took a nervous step away from him. I turned my back to him and was about to make a run for it. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist. I looked down, and realized it was his hand. This sent warning alarms echoing through my head.I struggled to keep my voice from trembling as I said, "Let go of me." I thought he would take the hint that I was uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to notice, or care. "No." he finally answered after an infuriating minute. "Yes!" I shouted, determined to get my way. He simply shook his stubborn head, and tightened his grip on me. _God, that hurts! _I tried really hard not to wince, but I couldn't help it. He noticed, but his grip didn't loosen. He grabbed my other wrist, and forced me to look at him. My e/c eyes slowly met his purple ones'."Are you going to listen to my request?" Oh, how I wanted to spit in his face. But that would probably end in my own pain. "What is your request?" I spat out, as though it were acid. "Your name." He slowly let go of me. I found myself growing unexplainably angry at him. "That's all you wanted?! My name?! I would've given it to you without you having to grab me!" He blushed. Then tried to cover it up by repeating himself. "Your name?" "Y/ n. You?" "Ryutaro." I liked it. It suited him. Maybe maybe a little _t__oo _well. _God! What is wrong with me?! _I mentally kicked myself. And now I was blushing. "You're blushing," he said in a matter of fact monotone."So were you a few minutes ago." I pointed out with a satisfied smirk. He simply raised an eyebrow at me. "So why were you in such a hurry?" "I had to get home." "Looks like you got a little sidetracked, there, Girlie." He mocked. "I resisted the urge to kick him. Hard."Yeah, 'cause you grabbed me!" He_ ts__ked _ at _me twice before answering. __"_Excuses! Excuses!" "Don't _tsk _at me! I tried to get home! I tried to get home, but you grabbed me, remember?!" The memory pulled a blush out of both of us. "Come on. I'll walk you home." His words were left in the air as we walked off towards my house.


	2. Chapter 2

That same day:

We countinued on until we got to my house. "Oh, oh! That's my house!" He stared at the building I pointed to. Sure, it wasn't the biggest house in the world. But it was just mom and me. Dad died when I was six. When we got to the front step, he gave me a sweet surprise. A kiss. But only on the cheek. He smiled and whispered, "Until we meet again, Y/n." "Until then," I said. Then went inside. I went to the window to see him, but I found nothing. He was already gone. And to tell you the truth, I was a little upset. I wanted to meet Ryutaro again. And soon.

Three weeks later:

I was walking down the street with my mom, y/m/n. Mom and I were deep in conversation. So naturally, I bumped into someone. I landed on my backside. I remembered being in the same position three weeks ago. I smiled at the memory. The person I collided with was now muttering and cursing under their breath. But then I recognized the voice. And_ he_ noticed my face. "We really need to stop meeting like this." Ryutaro said with a groan, obviously thinking of our first encounter. "Yes we do," I agreed. "Y/n, introduce me to your friend," Mom cut in. I blushed, and Ryutaro looked at me expectingly. "More like aquaintance," I mumbled under my breath. Ryutaro sighed, stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He turned to Mom and offered his hand. She took it. "Ryutaro. Ryutaro Fukami." Mom smiled at his politeness. Even I was impressed. He was almost even charming! But that ceased when he stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine right back. Yeah, yeah. A really childish thing to do, but he started it! He smirked, obviously pleased at getting me to stoop to his level. "Real mature, Ryutaro. Real mature." "Hey, you bumped into me- twice. Don't you think I deserve to have a little bit of immaturity?" "No." I said with coldness that I did not feel. "You're also bias," Mim pointed out. This earned a chuckle from Ryutaro. "Mom! Whose side are you on?!" She put her hands up in mock serender. "Your's," she promised, but then she winked at Ryutaro. I swear she did it just to annoy me. "Come on, Mom. We should probably get going." I shot one last glare at Ryutaro, to which he mouth; Who me? Then he gave me an innocent look. _ Aw, he's so cute when he pouts like that. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST THINK? What's with my strange attraction to Ryutaro! There's no attraction! What is wrong with me?! _ But it didn't help that he kept batting his long, gorgous eyelashes at me. It took all my strength not to let my breath get caught. Mom and I said our goodbyes and parted ways from Ryutaro. Is it wrong that I already missed him?


	3. Chapter 3

Ryutaro's pov:

I laid in bed, thinking about that day's events. I'd been searching for Y/n for two weeks. And bumping into her was not only funny but coincidental. And I don't believe in coincidences. Fate had brought us together. And now it was trying to tell me something. Something important. _Could she be your future- no! _That thought was too much to bare. What I had been thinking was: _could she be my future wife. The key my happiness._ And I'll admit, seeing her today was did make my heart race. _But that was from excitement, _I reasoned. _I can't love her. And she'd never go for a guy like me._For some reason, that thought hurt. I could barely stand it. That selfish part of my mind asked, _why not just change the future? You've done it before._

_No. _I argued back. _That's selfish. What if she never meets the guy she really loves, but she is stuck with me. That would be the cruellest fate I could ever give her. She'd hate me._

_Knock, knock. It's fate! Open your stupid eyes and realize that you are her one. You best get used to it, Buddy. You're stuck with her. Not that you would mind._

_I blushed and fell asleep._

_I dreamed I was laying in a meadow with Y/n. Her eyes were closed. But she still looked beautiful. Then I realized she was asleep.I took a deep breath, then leaned downed and kissed her in the lips. I made sure to be gentle. But it didn't last for long. Y/n woke up to see who was attacking her lips. When she saw it was me, her arms went around my neck. I smirked at her reaction to the kiss. And decided to go a little further. I was almost seventeen after all. I moved so was on top of her. Her eyes widened in surprise. But if she was uncomfortable, she gave no sign. She must've realized that we were meant to be. I snaked my tongue around her lips, looking for an entrance. I was getting in, one way or another. After a minute of unsuccessful attacks, I got an idea. I bite her on the neck. Hard. I knew she was trying not to scream in agony. But she did and I got my entrance. I chuckled deviously, then grabbed her tongue with mine. To my surprise, she actually gave it willingly. I chuckled again that I broke her so quickly. She rolled her eyes. Then I got off her._

_She gave me a confused look. "What, did you think we'd do anything?" I teased her._

_She raised an eyebrow. "That was nothing?"_

_"Trust me, when something's happening, you'll know." I kissed her gently on the cheek. And that was all I remembered before waking up. "I love you, Y/n." I whispered into the morning light._


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking down the street, then I decided to go to the local bey arena. There was a tournament going on. It was already half time, so that means that I missed the person who was gonna battle the blader that wins this period. That was slighty upsetting, but I got over it.

In one corner of the arena, there was a boy with long black locks, that was talking about crabs and 'Crustacean frustration.' What is that? Some sort of crab puberty?(I know what it is, but still) And in the other, there was a boy with the worst blond perm ever to be seen. He had an eyepatch with red target markings. The famous Captain Capri.

The battle was an exciting one. Caprcorn raged against Gasher, trying for a stadium out. The boy with long locks; Tetsuya, I heard someone call him, was still managing to stand his ground.

"Crabby!" I'm pretty sure he screamed, then forced Capricorn to the edge. Capricorn surged up with amazing power, knocking the battle back into the middle of the stadium.

"Tobio," someone to my left screamed, "you rock!"

They were both pretty awesome bladers, but to be honest I didn't really care for either of them. Both far to arrogant

Arrogance. That made me think of a certain bluenette. I bushed and wipped that thought from my mind.

I got jerked back into reality by the sound of loud cheering. The battle was done. And Tobio the triumphant winner. But I been so wrapped with a certain bluenette insid my head.

_Wow. Even when he's not here he still invade's my thoughts._

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Blader DJ called, "The winner from the A block, Ryutaro Fukami against the winner of the B block, Tobio Oike! Bladers, take your aim! Three!"

"Two!" This from the audience.

Then, "One! Let it rip!"

And the battle was on.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still recovering from the shock that he was a blader. That never had come up in conversation the two times we'd met.

I was still staring, then all of a sudden, his eyes met mine. He looked surprised to see me, but covered it up with his usual smirk. He made a silly face, then imitated blowing me a kiss.

I got really mad. So mad that I stuck middle finger up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, then acted out a scene of him grabbing my finger gesture and holding it to his heart gave me and hot wink.

Then suddenly a thought hit me._ Ryutaro's flirting with me! Oh my god, did I just encourge him?! Does he think I feel mutual?! No, he can't!_

* * *

Ryutaro pov:

I was looking through the stands for my adoring fans, when a certain pretty face came into view.

_What is she doing here?! What if she see's me lose?!_

_That nasty part of me snapped,_ _then don't!_

I made a funny face to make her laugh. She just rolled her eyes. Without thinking, I blew her a kiss.

Her eyes widened. Then she flipped me off. I was so surprised. Was she that mad.

_You idiot! _ I shouted, cursing myself, _ Why would you ever do that?! Now she'll hate me!_

I felt the rage boiling around my stomach. I took it out on Capricorn. Pisces knocked it out of the stadium.

I knew what to do. I faked holding her finger to my heart. Then gave her a sly wink.

After the tournament, I ran up to her. "Hey, you flipped me off!" I tried my best to keep the hurt from my tone.

"You blew a kiss at me!"

"That's not all I'm going to do."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not all I'm going to do," Ryutaro said to me. The depth of that sentance scared me. And I was right to be scared because if his next actions.

He grabbed my lips with his. Being gentle, but still rough. That's not what made me mad. No. I was mad at myself for enjoying it. He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me close to him. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled lightly, sending vibrations through our bodys'.I tried to pull away to breathe, but he felt that, and his grip tightened around my waist.

"Need... breath." I mumbled against his lips.

"Not...yet!" he begged, moving his hands up and down my waist (curves).

He licked my lips, begging for an entrance.I couldn't help myself; I let him in. His tongue snaked through my mouth, leaving no part unexplored. He broke the kiss, but only to start on my neck. I let out a soft moan at the pleasure. When he got what he wanted, he went back to my lips. His tongue made its way around my mouth, touching every tooth. This went on for nine more minutes.

He pulled away. We were both panting."Ryutaro? What- what was that about?"

He kissed me on the forehead. "I don't know, I just- I think I love you."

"What? We've only met three times!"

"And we had a make out session. Y/n, make out sessions don't just happen. I know you felt the same thing I did. You wanted me and I wanted you."

"You might as well be a stranger!"

"You normally let strangers into your mouth?"

"No."

"Exactly," he said, kissing me again. And I didn't fight it.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning. And thought of yesterday's events. I blushed. Ryutaro kissed me! He gave me my first hint three seconds before attacking my lips with his. Ok, so maybe his lips didn't attack. I kissed back. _Why_ _did _I do that? He gave me my first kiss and I let him. We hadn't even been friends! We skipped the friendship period to the I-want- my-tongue-in-youur-mouth period.

I sighed a got out of bed. One thing was for certain; I wanted to do it again soon.

* * *

Ryutaro pov:

I pushed the covers back, and climbed out of bed.I went through my normal morning routine. But when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I thought of Y/n and how I brushed my tongue on her teeth. And how she let me. For the millionth time, I wished that she was my girlfriend. It killed me that she wasn't.

I grinned then imitated licking her teeth.I decided that I wanted to see her. So I walked to her house.

* * *

Mom was still sleep when I heard the knock at the door. I Opened it, and imediately found my lips encased in Ryutaro's. The door closed behind us, but we were a little to busy to notice.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away to say,"I missed you." Then his lips were on mine again. I felt his love for me through everytime we touch.

His tongue played with mine. I suddenly pushed him away,"Ryutaro, do you want my mom to catch us?"

"Does she have a gun?"

I looked at him quizically, "No."

"Then I have nothing to worry about." He said and grabbed me again.

I tried to push him away, but he smirked, grabbed my wrists' and held them behind my back. He pulled away to say,"Y/n, why won't you let me have any fun with you?"

"Because my mom's in the house!"

"Excuses, excuses!" He said, dominating all my reasons to pull away, with his simple 'solution'; I couldn't move away. And this time I didn't want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry, you guys. We lost power, then the internet was horrible, so then I couldn't write. But now it's back. So no harm, no foul.


	9. Chapter 9

I closed my eyes. I'd kicked Ryutaro out five minutes ago. And I say this litterally, where as, he was rather reluctant to leave.

I couldn't help but smile. Ryutaro was an idiot, an idiot that loved me. It warmed me like a cup of cocoa. I giggled giddily.

"What's so funny?!" My mom asked, going to the kitchen corner doubled as our kitchen. Small, yes, but not unbarable.

"Oh, um nothing." I lied. "I'm just hyper, that's all."

She gave me a sneaky smile. "How long?"

I felt my stomach drop with excitement. "Uh, what?"

"Y/N, I saw him. It was the boy from street. So, how long?"

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to an old cart that Ryutaro told me to come to; he was going to be there today.

He was surrounded by two other boys. The boys who were in the tournament the first time we'd kissed.

"Ryutaro! Ryutaro!" I called, desperate to let him know the new developement.

He was sitting down cross-legged. The bluenette boy look at me. He stood up. "Ah, just as I predicted.Y/N, I want you to meet my friends, Tobio," he gestured to the blonde. "And Tetsuya." The gesture came to the boy with dark locks. "This is my girlfriend, N."

My hands went to my now rosey cheeks, my head down. When I looked up, Ryutaro was an inch from me. He chuckled lightly and removed my hands from my face gently.

He drew me close. I didn't try to protest, but then I remembered my news.

"My mom knows! She caught us kissing in the living room."

"I know," he said, kissing me again. I heard the boys snicker behind us.

"Ignore them'" Ryutaro whispered against my lips._ That's not even hard._


	10. Chapter 10

Ryutaro walked me back to my house with his friends in tow. I could hear them whispering behind us. Ryutaro held my small hand in his warm one. And ever present on his face, was his arrogant smirk. I kinda wanted to wipe it off his face. But that'd be mean.

When we got to my front porch, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then I walked into my house, shutting all noises away. Even voices.

* * *

Ryutaro's pov:

I turned to the boys expectingly. "So? How was she?"

Tobio stepped forward, obviously the spokesman. "She's cool." Tetsuya nodded in agreement.

"A good little Crablet- eh- H-human -person."

"Um, ok, Tetsuya." Tobio said, "The point is she's amazing. And you need amazing."

I felt a deep sense of relief and pride. The relief because Y/N fitted so perfectly in my life. The pride because I found her on my first try. I shut my eyes imagining her face.

After a minute, I opened them again. "Come on, Guys, let's go."

* * *

When I got to my house, I threw open the door and slumped lazily into my favorite chair. My mom came in and gently patted my cheek. She stayed with me for a few minutes, running a hand through my blue hair.

"So did you do anything fun today?"

I sat up, then responded, "Well, my girlfriend, N, met Tobio and Tetsuya."

She grinned. "That's so great, Ryutaro. So now that your friends have met her, when will I?"

"Mom!" She had crazy ability that all moms have to annoy their kids. "Sometime! Maybe."

"Maybe? After bring you into this world, all I get is a maybe?!" Great, chances were mom would give me the talk all over again. As if the first time wasn't painful enough.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "Tomarrow! You'll met her tomarrow!"


	11. Chapter 11

Reader's pov:

"What?!" my shout echoed through the cart that belonged to Ryutaro.

"I'm sorry! I just panicked! And my mom has this annoying tendancy to push answers from me!"

"Huh. So that's where you get that." I mused, interested.

He glared at me. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry, sorry! Go on."

"Thank you. So when do I pick you up?"

"Huh, what?"

"Well, I promised her that you'd meet her. So when do I pick you up?"

I felt a lump in my throat. It was one thing to say you're in a relationship, but if I met his mother, it would be official. We'd be together. But that small part of me argued, _ you're already together. This is not that big of a step. You can do this._

I wanted to listen to that part of me. I really did. But was I ready?

_Will you ever be?_ It argued again. _If not now, when? You not scared, so just stop and_ think.

_"Y/n?" _ Ryutaro was staring at me with concern. My mind flashe back to my previous thought. _If not now, when?_ It was time for me to speak, that much I knew.

And so I did. "6:00 sharp. Don't be late."

A sneaky grin lit his face. He had a way of knowing what I was thinking at all times. And he'd probably saw me break that barrier keeping us seperate.

_Offical._


End file.
